Coldness of the Soul
by NightTreader
Summary: AE: Tylendel is saved from his suicide mission, but he comes back with his heart and soul changed.... I don't know how to write summaries. . Please R
1. Fate of Deception

_Coldness of the Soul_

_Chapter 1: Fate of Deception_

Vanyel heard the distant cry, screaming the name of his lover. He discovered and clapped his hand to his mouth that it was he who had screamed. In terror, he watched as 'Lendel plummeted from the bell tower, wanting to scream his name but no sound would come out. His eyes widened more and more as 'Lendel fell closer to the ground.

A soft white glow came and catched 'Lendel just before his body made contact. Vanyel gasped for air, staring at 'Lendel. He still lived. Vanyel couldn't believe it. He couldn't hear anything, oblivious to anything but Tylendel. He didn't hear Tylendel's screams at Savil, who had saved him. He didn't hear Savil who yelled back at him, scolding him for what he had done. Vanyel unconsciously walked closer towards 'Lendel. Savil changed her arguments. She pointed a finger at Vanyel, startled Vanyel stepped back a step. Tylendel's face went from anger and deep pain to worry and agony.

He reached for Vanyel; Vanyel reached forward to him as well and staggered a step. 'Lendel reached closer and Vanyel collapsed into his arms. 'Lendel collapsed down to the ground as well, holding Vanyel in his arms. Tylendel was in a kneeling position and about to collapse, Vanyel's head on his chest. Savil came to attend them and yelled for healers. The last thing Vanyel remembered before he drifted off to sleep in weariness was a sweet, clear voice: _Rest well, Chosen_:

Vanyel woke up, unable to move his arms. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. When the feeling came back to his arms, he slowly lifted them to cradle his head. Closing his eyes, he could feel some of the voices retreating from his head. The channels in his mind were burned raw. There was something inside him now, something he could just reach but dared not to. A face appeared in his mind, Tylendel. The whole of last night came to him in a flash. Tylendel's face, the tower, a sapphire eye. He was rocked backward by the force of the memories that flooded into him. Oh gods, Tylendel, he thought, where is 'Lendel?

The door creaked slowly open. He didn't even make the effort to pretend he was asleep. He struggled to sit up. Savil, he didn't know how he knew but he could tell it was Savil who had come through the door. Savil came to sit on the edge of his bed. A stretch of silence came over them.

Vanyel couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Where is 'Lendel?" he demanded of Savil. "Where is he? How is he? Is he safe?"

Savil looked forlorn. "He's safe. He … I don't know if he'll make it. I mean after Staven's death and after Gala repudiated him and then her death. I don't know if he can take it." She looked up into Vanyel's cold, cold eyes. She saw something there, just behind the mask. Agony. Just a hint of it, he was trying so hard to hide it that if you weren't looking for a reaction you wouldn't have found it.

"But he has me." Vanyel exclaimed, a hint of a whine in it. Vanyel looked down at his hands. His bandaged, weak hands.

Savil looked at him as he dropped his head. Vanyel was unstable, she knew that, the council knew that, but he could be stronger than any other Herald-mage there ever was before in Valdemar's history. If Tylendel died she knew he would be thrown into emotional distress and that he might, probably would kill himself as well. "Vanyel," she said in a whispered voice. He looked at her, avoiding his eyes she continued, "I can take you to see him. He's being watched by one member of the council at a time to make sure he won't try the tower again or anything else of the like."

Vanyel had a flash of fear in his eyes but they returned to their normal cold silver. "Please," pleading in his voice, "Please take me to him."

Savil got up and waited for Vanyel. After a moment she noticed that Vanyel had not the strength to get up. She knew he wouldn't ask for help. After all, he was still an adolescent. She rushed to his side and slung his arm over her shoulders. She was careful not to jar his hands.

They hobbled their way to the workroom, flinging open the door. Vanyel staggered so much at the sight of Tylendel that Savil couldn't support him. He sagged to the floor, dragging Savil down with him. Vanyel's eyes were wide with horror, his mouth open in a silent exclamation. Savil heard the weak, quavering voice that was barely more than a whisper, "'Lendel."

Tylendel was still unconscious. No one had helped him change from his clothes the night before. His dark breeches were splashed in Gala's blood. Dirt and dust from the road had gathered on his clothes, sticking to them. His hands were covered in dried blood. The crimson paint was cracked where he had clenched his fists. He had been laid on a white marble table in the centre of the workroom. Jaysen looked up from his chair beside the table. His eyes were red-ringed. He had been crying. Jaysen brushed rapidly at his eyes.

Savil picked Vanyel up again and staggered, trying to keep Vanyel up as well as trying to keep up with him, in his rush to get to Tylendel. When he got to Tylendel's side, Jays had already gotten out of the chair beside the table. Vanyel sagged into the chair gratefully. He plucked weakly at Tylendel's sleeve. Jays took Savil out to leave Vanyel in some relative privacy with Tylendel.

After a candle mark had passed, they went back inside to see how Vanyel and Tylendel were. Their eyes softened at the sight of Vanyel asleep at Tylendel's side. Vanyel's fingers were laced with Tylendel's. They closed the door and left them alone once more. Savil ushered Jays off to bed and took a post just outside the workroom.


	2. Black Oblivion

_Coldness of the Soul_

_Chapter 2: Black Oblivion_

Tylendel was in a black oblivion. Dark and unforgiving shadows. He stumbled through the empty darkness. Searching inside himself he looked for something, anything to bring him home. He found a line. Warmness in his left hand. Something deep. A loving feeling. He followed it. It lead to something that was linked right to his heart. Being lead further and deeper he found it. Vanyel, his eyes snapped open. Vanyel's head was beside him on the table. He looked so innocent in his sleep.

Tylendel thought of the emotional chaos he had flung Vanyel into and winced. Vanyel loved him and he had used him. Like a tool, he thought. Scowling in hate and disgust of himself. He squeezed Vanyel's hand in promise that he would never do so again. A pang of regret. A squeeze on his heart. He looked within. Staven. Oh gods, Staven. Dead. Gone. Lost from him forever. His eyes grew cold and his grip on Vanyel tightened. Vanyel mumbled in his sleep, turning his head side to side. Tylendel didn't know what to do. There was Staven, who he grew up with, who was his brother but then there was also Vanyel, his love, his lifebonded. He wished something could ease his troubled mind. He wished he could lose himself and his sense of time. Tylendel swung his feet over the edge of the table, right beside where Vanyel sat. He considered waking Vanyel but he must have been exhausted and come right over when he woke up. Tylendel loosened his grip on Vanyel's hand. Vanyel's grip tightened. He sighed. He couldn't go anywhere if Vanyel wouldn't let his hand go from the death grip that held him. He shook Vanyel lightly. Vanyel mumbled and his eyes slowly opened.

"'Lendel?" his soft voice whispered. His eyes blurry with sleep. "'Lendel!" Vanyel flung himself at Tylendel, wrapping his arms around his neck. Vanyel buried his face in Tylendel's dirty tunic. "Oh, gods. 'Lendel…" Tylendel wrapped his arms around Vanyel's waist drawing him closer. With one hand, he brushed Vanyel's hair with bloody hands. "Shh… Vanyel it's okay." Vanyel sobbed into Tylendel's tunic. They stayed like that for a moment. "Come, Vanyel. We will meet Savil." He took Vanyel's hand and they swung open the doors. Savil met them there, standing between them and the exit of the hallway. Her hands were clasped together and her shoulders trembled slightly. "'Lendel." Tears leaked from her eyes. She blinked rapidly, trying to stop the tears. She opened her arms. "'Lendel." She whispered, whimpering. Tylendel dropped Vanyel's hand and ran into Savil's arms. Savil closed her arms around Tylendel. Vanyel stopped right where Tylendel had dropped his hand. He watched their embrace with smiling eyes. Tylendel looked back at him and stepped away from Savil, taking Vanyel's hand. Savil smiled.

"I bet you're hungry." With a knowing smirk, she moved away from the exit. Tylendel and Vanyel's eyes opened at the sight before them. Their mouths dropped open. "I know you missed dinner yesterday and breakfast and lunch today." Tylendel, with Vanyel gripping on to him tight, stumbled towards the table. A feast was laid before them. Every imaginable spare snack from the kitchen had been brought to their room. There were sandwiches, leftover pasta, salads, everything. Although this might not seem that great a meal, they had never gotten so much in quantity. The food was actually fresh made but no one but Savil and the cooks knew that. "But, Savil. We can't eat all of these!" Tylendel protested but she could tell that he was going to drool. Savil smiled and shook her head, "No, I'm pretty sure that you and Vanyel can finish all of those and be able to fit more in." Tylendel blushed. Vanyel had gone over to the wine to pour three cups, handing them out to Savil and Tylendel. Together they raised their glasses, to clash them together with a ringing tone. "A toast," Vanyel said, "to life." And from that they drank deeply of their wine. Vanyel downed the whole glass.

Tylendel looked at him through the corners of his eyes. Yes, he thought as he daintily sipped the wine. He would get Vanyel drunk. He would be in a better mood and wouldn't be so sad after last night. He had to try, but it wouldn't be tonight. It would be too soon. He loved Vanyel but Staven was more important. After all, Staven had been his brother. He filled Vanyel's glass again with a smile. "Here, Vanyel." Vanyel smiled at him and thanked him, reaching for a sandwich. Savil had left them alone after she had two more glasses of wine. By the time they were halfway through the provisions, the wine bottle was empty. Vanyel was hiccupping wildly from being too drunk. Tylendel was a little drunk but not as much as Vanyel. He helped Vanyel to bed. Yes, he would keep this little charade going until Savil thoroughly trusted him not to try anything again. He knew that Vanyel already trusted him with everything he had. He smiled lightly at Vanyel's sleeping face. His black, silky hair had flopped down into his face. On it, there was a sweet smile that could melt anyone's heart. Getting into bed, he drifted off to sleep. Part of his mind was still making plans.

* * *

Regrads to: 

_levele  
Renair  
ShadowAshkevron_

You see the thing is I already have this all typed. I just don't know how to seperate it into chapters. Oh well, I'm doing my best!


	3. Tearful Refusal

Coldness of the Soul 

_Chapter 3: Tearful Refusal_

For the next few weeks, Tylendel took it easy. He took Vanyel on picnics and had many leisurely trips with him. He kept his thoughts away from Gala and winced every time he saw Vanyel with his new Companion, Yfandes. He would never share that bond again, because Gala had died. At his hands, Gala had died. Gala, his sweet, sweet Gala lost from him forever. Vanyel turned to face him, one hand on Yfande's cheek. "What's wrong, 'Lendel?" What's wrong he says, he has no idea what pain I'm in. "Nothing." He smiled widely at Vanyel. Vanyel smiled back, his worries gone. Tylendel loved Vanyel but he had to do that one last thing. Vanyel would be his supply for magic. Tylendel knew he had caused Vanyel's channels to open. Vanyel was much stronger than he was but Vanyel did not know how to shield himself yet. Tylendel could still get into Vanyel's system and use his powers. Tylendel smiled lightly to himself. Vanyel mounted Yfandes. He patted the back of Yfandes' rump. "Come, get on." Tylendel smiled, but inside his heart ached and he wished for Gala. "No, I think I'll walk beside you." Vanyel pouted but Tylendel laughed lightly. "Come, we must return before Savil goes looking for us." Tylendel took Vanyel's hand and as he walked, Vanyel rode. They talked of many things, including the night Gala had repudiated him. Tylendel just laughed and shrugged it off, but inside he hurt. He hurt like he never knew pain. Vanyel had concern in his eyes, but when he saw Tylendel look so relaxed he did too.

Savil welcomed them back with dinner ready and the fireplace in their room already lit. They smiled thanks and went into their room. The room was still a bit chilly. They sat together for comfort and warmth. They placed the trays on their knees and ate off it like that. Vanyel leaned against Tylendel's shoulder. Tylendel put his arm around Vanyel and drew him closer. They stayed like that, watching the fire for a while. Tylendel stood up and brought Vanyel to stand with him.

He took both of Vanyel's hands. "Come, Vanyel." Holding both of Vanyel's hands he took him to the workroom. "Vanyel," he whispered into his ear, "take me home. Take me to see Gala. Help me get revenge." Vanyel started back. "Tylendel, I… I can't. I'm sorry but I can't. What happened? Why are you asking? You asked once and you almost killed yourself. I won't do it. Why, 'Lendel, why?" Tylendel gripped Vanyel's shoulders tightly. "'Lendel it hurts. Stop." He tried to brush away Tylendel's hands. Tylendel looked deeply into Vanyel's silver eyes. "Vanyel, I need this. When I get my revenge I'll be normal again. I won't have anything tying me down to this one thought. Wouldn't you like that Vanyel?" Vanyel looked to have a change of heart. "Really?" Hope coloured his eyes. "Yes." He hated lying to him, in fact he hated lying to anyone but this was for his own good. He knew that as soon as he got his revenge he would kill himself. He wanted to die. No, he needed to die.

Vanyel's face lit up and he hugged Tylendel tight. Tylendel ran a hand through his hair. "Don't tell Savil." Tylendel reinforced the words with a little magic. Vanyel nodded quickly up and down. "But, 'Lendel I can't do that. You can't want revenge. No matter how much I want you to be happy, I can't give you access to my powers." Tylendel held Vanyel by the shoulders and gripped tightly. This time Vanyel did not wince and stood his ground. "Please, Vanyel." "I'm sorry Tylendel. I can't let you do this." Tylendel's amber eyes grew cold. "Fine." He left Vanyel standing in the middle of the workroom he heard the door slam shut behind Tylendel. Vanyel crumbled within himself. He cried. The sobs echoed against the walls. He didn't want to deny Tylendel. He loved him but he couldn't use his power or rather let him use his powers for something that wouldn't benefit Valdemar. "Oh, Tylendel, why? Oh gods, why?" The tears fell down his cheeks to strike the cold stone floor below him. "Tylendel, why?"

"Savil," Vanyel knocked lightly on her door, "Savil can I talk to you?" Savil looked up from the book she was reading by the hearth. "Yes, Vanyel. What is it?" Vanyel looked down at the floor in deep shame. "Tylendel, he, he still wants to murder his brother's killers. He's going to use me as his power source. I have a feeling he might kill me in the process. I want him to be happy but I don't want him to be stuck on revenge. Help me Savil?"

Savil put her book down and looked seriously at Vanyel. "I've been meaning to tell you something Vanyel." Vanyel looked up at her. "What is it?" Savil stood up and walked to Vanyel, putting each of his hands in her own. "Vanyel… there's… there's someone out to get you. They want your life and your power. No matter what happens you can't let anyone into you or use your powers. Even if it is 'Lendel. The council is tracking the killer right now or we're trying to. We're trying to find out who it is. You must learn how to put up a shield. If 'Lendel tries to break in he won't be able to. Remember this person wants to kill you. At any chance I want you to keep a line on him so we can find out who this person is. Tell 'Lendel so he doesn't try anything and so he doesn't get killed by mistake." Vanyel nodded. "Okay, Savil." He turned to leave and halfway through the door he turned. "And, thanks."

Savil shook her head and went back to reading, tomorrow. Tomorrow she would teach Vanyel until he knew how to shield himself and kill if necessary. Something didn't feel right. She wondered about it and then dismissed it as insignificant. She would figure it out in due time.


	4. Wounded Heart

Coldness of the Soul 

_Chapter 4: Wounded Heart_

Vanyel walked into his room and looked for Tylendel. He must still be out, he thought, well I'll wait for him, this is important after all. He sat and waited for Tylendel. A candle mark had passed and the fire began to die down and it began to become cold. Vanyel shivered. He gave up and went to the fireplace and searched for the flint that should have been there. It was wet when he picked it up. No matter how hard he tried to strike it, he couldn't spark up a flame. He trembled and wondered how long Tylendel would take to get back.

Two candle marks passed when Tylendel finally came through the door. Vanyel was asleep in front of the fireplace. At this sight, Tylendel chuckled lightly until he touched him. Vanyel was like a block of ice. He cursed himself for quenching the flame with a wave of water earlier. He drew power and lit the wood. Vanyel was shivering. He took the blanket from the bed and put it around Vanyel's trembling body. I'm such a fool, he thought, it's freezing and I wet the wood and the flint.

Vanyel's eyes fluttered open. "'Lendel?" His eyes were bleary and the form before him seemed familiar but he wasn't sure. "'Lendel? Is that you?" Tylendel pulled Vanyel into his arms. "Yes, it's me. I'm so sorry, Vanyel. I didn't think that you would be waiting for me and I was mad when I wet the wood." Tylendel felt a tear drop onto his hand. "You were mad at me? I'm sorry. 'Lendel. There's something you should know." Vanyel turned so that he could see Tylendel's face and his reaction. "Someone's trying to kill me. Savil's going to teach me to build a shield and I'm going to learn how to kill if the person still wants to use me after they hit my shields. I need to learn to hold a line on them." Tylendel's eyes had become cold. "This is all just a hoax isn't it? You just don't want me to want revenge anymore right?" Vanyel was confused, why couldn't he just understand? "No. Tylendel. It isn't like that. Please, you have to understand." Tylendel pushed Vanyel away. "What is there to understand? You. Savil. You're all against me. All this is a lie." Vanyel started to cry. "It isn't 'Lendel. It isn't. Please you have to understand, you must. You might die if you don't. I… I might kill you." Tylendel turned on to Vanyel. "How? You have powers but you're too afraid to use them. How will you hurt me? Wait, I know you've already broken my heart by doing this." Tylendel got up and when he was halfway through the door he turned his head with a cold expression on his face. "I thought you loved me, Vanyel. But I guess I was wrong." The door slammed shut behind him.

Vanyel cried. He shivered but this time it wasn't because there was no fire in the hearth. It was coldness of the soul. The coldness of the soul was harsher than the coldness of the body. Vanyel knew that now, all too well.

It had been two weeks since the incident had happened. Vanyel walked through those days like a child. His mind was always somewhere else and his eyes were always glazed over. When Savil talked to him, he had just nodded absentmindedly. He got the exercises with the shields perfect and he could hold a line. All he needed to do now was learn how to draw enough power to kill, if someone repeatedly attacked him and tried to break his shields. He hadn't got the lesson thoroughly yet. He was able to draw power easily it just slipped through him in raw form and hit Savil's shields. Even if he could do that, he couldn't control the power properly. He would be able to protect himself against others, Savil thought, but he can't protect himself against his inner turmoil. Tylendel had been cold all week. Every time he saw Vanyel, it looked like he wanted to cry. Savil sighed. She didn't know what to do or if there was anything she _could_ do. Vanyel and Tylendel no longer shared a room. In the night she could hear crying. She sent Vanyel off to wash and returned to her room.

Startled she dropped the mage focus she was carrying. "'Lendel! What are you doing in my room? Are those the gating books? Answer me!" Tylendel calmly put down the book he was carrying on the desk. "Hello, Savil. I'm looking for something. This is not the gating book you know I can't hold the book at all and I'm leaving now." He walked calmly past Savil. "You know 'Lendel… Vanyel's not lying. There is someone trying to kill him and if you try anything he might kill you." Tylendel just kept walking. "Remember that, 'Lendel. Remember that before you try anything."

Tylendel knew it was all a lie. Tonight was the night. He was going to kill his brother's murderers. They would pay for what they had done. A limb for a limb and an eye for an eye. They would pay. He looked for Vanyel's presence in mage form. There he was. Savil was right. He had learned to build a proper shield. He looked for a breaking point in the shield. Every mage had one except for the most powerful. You just had to find it. There was none. Tylendel looked closer. How could there be none? It had only been two weeks since he had started training. Vanyel was strong then. But he would find something to make him crack.

* * *

Sorry This chapter was so short. I really didn't know how to cut this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer okay? Please R&R

_NightTreader_


	5. Two faces

Coldness of the Soul 

_Chapter 5: Two faces_

Krebain laughed lightly at the sight of Vanyel. He wasn't able to kill someone yet. Tonight would have to be the night. Otherwise, Vanyel would learn to kill and he wouldn't be able to take his powers and come out unscathed. He chuckled. Yes, Vanyel. He would have him now. He swung the wine glass in his hand around. The red wine poured out to splatter across the floor. Yes, he would be his.

Tylendel readied himself. Did he have everything he would need? Yes he did, all except for Vanyel's power. He would let him through… wouldn't he? After all they were lifebonded. He looked for Vanyel in his room. Knocking on the door he received no reply. He pushed it open. Vanyel wasn't there. He went into the room and looked around. Something clattered behind him. He turned around to find the sight of Vanyel, dripping wet and clad in a bathrobe. He had dropped the comb and mirror he had just used. His dripping black hair clung to his neck. His hands trembled. Tylendel looked at him. Vanyel, his lifebonded he didn't want to do this to him but he had no choice. But you do, said the sensitive part of his mind, you do and you know it. You don't have to hurt Vanyel anymore. You can just forgive and forget about Staven. But I can't! I can't just forget about Staven, he was my brother! One of those whom I love dearly and he's gone. And how could I just forgive them for killing him. I _felt_ him die. But you already killed some of their people. Do you want to lose someone else you love? After Staven? After Gala? A war raged within him.

Vanyel stared at Tylendel. What was he doing in his room? What did he want? Vanyel threw his shields to full force. No one would get in. He would be the one to control his powers and he alone. He immediately began to draw power from the node that was directly beneath him. He didn't think about it, just did it like Savil taught him. But this time he changed it so it was no longer in raw form but something he could use properly.

Tylendel tested the shields. No flaws. How would he get to his powers then? He needed them tonight. Tonight the murderers would be holding a party and they would be especially off guard.

Krebain gated himself to the palace. He searched for Vanyel. There. He reached and laughed. So the little pet had learned to put a shield up. That would be no matter. Forming a hammer with his magic he hit the shield trying to break it.

Vanyel felt the force against his shields. He didn't know if it was Tylendel breaking them or the person who was trying to kill them. He supposed it was Tylendel. "'Lendel please stop this. Stop trying to take my power. I might kill you. Tell me the truth if you're trying to take my power right now."

Tylendel snapped out of the delirium he had been in. "I didn't Vanyel, please believe me. The person that is doing this right now isn't me." Tylendel used, instead of a hammer he used a pin and tried to break it. He began to crack it.

"But, 'Lendel I feel it. I feel you trying to kill me." Vanyel sank to the floor and began to cry. "Please, 'Lendel. Stop it."

Krebain laughed. He was beginning to crack it. He stopped. There was someone else trying to crack his defences. Krebain thought about it and continued to hammer at Vanyel. Two was always better than one.

Vanyel heard him trying to break his defences. Wait there was two. Tylendel and the killer must be trying something. Tylendel had teamed up with the killer? No, 'Lendel would never do that even if he did want his powers…. Would he? However, he stood up, he would never let them get his power. "'Lendel. I want an honest answer from you. Did you or did you not team up with the person who is trying to kill me."

Tylendel looked at him coldly, like he was trying to search his soul. "I didn't. But I need your power. I need to kill those who killed my brother. I need them to feel my _pain_!"

Both of them sent a final blow on Vanyel's shields. The shields crumbled beneath the power.

Vanyel leaned against the floor, using the wall for support. No. It couldn't be true. They _were_ working together. Otherwise, how could they both have broken his shields, if they weren't synchronized, he would have been able to hold against them. They worked together though. They both struck at the same time. He didn't want to believe it but it had happened. NO! Vanyel drew the power from the node and threw it at them. NO! He used his and the node's power and hammered back at them. NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!

The node's power rushed through him and hit Tylendel. Tylendel threw his shields up at maximum force. My gods! he thought, Vanyel was stronger than any Herald-mage before. Vanyel's power beat at him. "Please Vanyel. Stop! You're going to kill me!"

Vanyel couldn't hear him. The power of the node just rushed through him. There was no way to stop it. It flowed through him. When he tried to stop it. It just pushed past him. His channels began to wear away again. When he tried to stop it from flowing with a dam of power. It just burst through the dam and hurt him even more.

Krebain laughed maniacally. What power this one boy could get! Vanyel would be his. He strengthened his powers and reached for Vanyel. Yes, this boy would be an asset to him. He was burned by the force of the node power that flowed through Vanyel. No, he must have this boy and his power to reach for the nodes.

Vanyel screamed as the node power poured through him and beat at the two intruders. Pain and agony shot through his body. Tears leaked out of his eyes. Death he could feel people around him dying. Tylendel. Dying. NO! He beat back at the node power, but it was too strong. It pushed past him and continued to pound at Tylendel and Krebain.

Krebain screamed in silence. Terror wrought his mind. This boy had too much power. His shields were beginning to break no matter how hard he reinforced them. They shattered. The full force of the node power now beat at him. He cowered away from it but he couldn't run away. Krebain thought that this boy would be an easy catch, but Vanyel was much stronger than he had thought. Vanyel couldn't control all the power he had harnessed from the node but as soon as he could, Vanyel would almost be invincible. Vanyel, he thought, you were too strong for me. But it has been fun.

Tylendel crumpled under the power. His last words pulled at Vanyel's heart. "I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong. The ice comes for me, Vanyel, and it was your fault."

Vanyel screamed trying to reach Tylendel but unable to move from his spot where he stood in shock. When he could work his mouth, a scream was heard through the whole palace.

"TYLENDEL!"

Vanyel stumbled towards Tylendel's fallen form. He collapsed before he could reach Tylendel, his hand an inch away from Tylendel's. So close yet so far. He knew what that meant know.

* * *

Fimbrethil: Did what You told me to. Betta?

Hee. I got lazy so I used Krebain here. So there's still an opening for the second book. Always keep that in mind. nods.

_NightTreader_


	6. I'll never forget you and Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but how I wish I did.

Coldness of the Soul

_Chapter 6: I'll never forget you_

Krebain's body was found in the courtyard outside Vanyel's room. The body was taken and burned on Traitor's hill. It seemed that Krebain had been planning to take Vanyel and use him to take over Valdemar. No one knew how he had known about Vanyel's power before everyone else. It seemed Krebain had been keeping track of Vanyel for some time.

Tylendel was dressed in his Heraldic whites for the funeral and lay in the temple. The Death bell tolled, a ringing requiem. Tylendel was going to get a funeral suited for a Herald. According to the Companions and the rest of the Heralds he deserved it. Vanyel was like a ghost, always lost and not knowing where he was, for the few days after Tylendel had died, before the actual funeral.

The day before Tylendel was supposed to be buried, Vanyel asked to be left alone with him in the temple. After everyone left, Vanyel barred the doors so no one could get in. He went to Tylendel's side and whispered to him, "You left me, 'Lendel. There's no reason to live anymore."

Vanyel drew out a blade. "You told me you wouldn't leave me. Ever. And still you left. 'Lendel, you didn't keep your promise."

Vanyel put the blade to his wrists and cut them. Vanyel slumped against the table and his blood polled onto the table, dying Tylendel's whites a deep red.

Savil heard Yfandes whinny. She knew something was wrong. She followed Yfandes, as she bolted out of the Companion's field. She was heading towards the temple. Oh no, Vanyel, Savil knew Vanyel would try something. Maybe she hadn't paid enough attention.

Yfandes screamed. _:Vanyel: _She reached the temple and began to bang at the door with her hooves. _:Why? Vanyel, why: _

Vanyel smiled lightly and winced. 'Lendel, I'll join you and we'll never be separated again, he thought, to the realms of the dead, I come.

When Savil reached the temple, Yfandes was trying to kick down the door. The door began to fold and swung open, splintered. The doors hung off the hinges. Savil called the healers. She swept into the temple to find Vanyel at the front of the altar. Blood pooled around him. His wrists were cut. Yfandes was standing protectively over Vanyel. The healers came and did their best to stop the flow of the blood.

* * *

Coldness of the Soul  
_Epilogue_

Vanyel's eyes fluttered open. Where am I? He thought, am I in heaven? Is this a new beginning? 'Lendel? Where are you? No, this isn't heaven. This is the healer's place in the palace. Why am I here? Who saved me?

Savil gasped as she saw Vanyel's eyes slowly open. "Oh my god, Vanyel. We thought we had lost you too." She gathered Vanyel into her arms. She felt him stiffen. "Vanyel, what's wrong?"

"Why, Savil? Why did you save me? There's no reason for me to live anymore. 'Lendel left. I was going to join him. Why did you save me?" His eyes were cold. Savil felt like they were boring into her soul, searching for the answer.

"Vanyel, it was for your own good." Savil tried to reason with him. "No, it isn't. I'll never be able to forget him." Savil looked at him. "We aren't asking you to." Vanyel turned on her. "Then why did you save me?" Savil returned his stare but looking at the agony and pain in his face, her eyes softened. "He would have wanted you to live." Vanyel was startled. "Wanted me to live…." He smiled, it was a painful smile but it was a smile. "And so I will, for him."

* * *

I mashed them together cause I was lazy. And it would be boring so yea. Enjoy. And... THE END! Muaha. Had fun writing this hope you had fun reading 


End file.
